Two can play at that game
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'Hypnosis is never the best idea' where Rachel and Puck get their revenge, which turns into a whole war of them against Kurt. Also includes many finchel moments :D
1. Revenge

**Here' my sequel to 'Hypnosis is never the best idea' to which Puck and Rachel seek revenge on Kurt.**

**Still a finchel story, and I promise to include as much finchel fluff as possible. So, enjoy the fun and drama :)**

**Also, you can now find out how the Quinn/ Puck storyline turns out in te end.**

* * *

"Hurry up Berry," Puck whispered in a harsh tone as they tried to made their way through the hallway and Kurt and Finn's house unnoticed.

"There's no need to rush Noah. I have ensured that Kurt is occupied in the living room and there is no chance that he'll catch us," she said, placing her hands on hips. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Still, I wanna get it done with quickly, so stop being so slow!" When she remained at the same pace, he grabbed her arm and began pulling her after him. Rachel smacked at his hand, giving him an angry glare.

Puck opened the door to Kurt's room, making no effort to conceal the sound of his feet clattering down the stairs.

"Honestly," Rachel began," I know that I said Kurt wouldn't find out, but if you keep making noise like this then I'm going to have to seriously reconsider the whole plan."

"Oh, will you be quiet for like, two seconds? Please?"

Rachel glared at him, walking past the boy with her head averted in the other direction. Puck rolled his eyes, "How Finn puts up with you is a mystery."

"You wouldn't understand how to survive in a real relationship," she frowned at him," By the way, how are things going between you and Quinn?"

"None of your business!" he snapped.

"Not so good then?"

He sighed, shaking his head," She thinks that I'd made up that whole Kurt thing. Which gives me more reason to get back at him. You got the stuff?"

She started rooting through her bag, pulling out the bottle of self-tan. They moved over to the table full of Kurt's things, glancing at each of the bottles.

"How about his moisturiser. He uses that every day, _and_ just on his face. It'll stand out more then," Rachel suggested, opening the both bottles. Puck helped, tipping out half of the contents of the moisturiser, and then filling it to the rim with the self tan. Replacing the cap, he shook the bottle vigorously to make sure that they mixed.

He then turned to the smirking Rachel," You think he'll notice the change?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow."

Making sure that the room was exactly the way it was when they entered, Rachel and Puck swiftly made their way out.

"I hope you don't think that we're friends because of this," Puck stated bluntly, though Rachel just laughed.

"Of course not Noah."

"Hey guys, we're doing some karaoke," Mercedes appeared in front of them, a huge smile on her face," You coming?"

Rachel grinned, excitedly following the girl into Kurt's living room. Puck groaned to himself, unwillingly joined the rest of the glee club.

"Where've you been Rach?" Finn smiled over at her. She sat beside him, placing a small kiss to his lips,"I ended up being late since my dads got lost on the way here. Anyway, let's do some singing."

And they soon found themselves singing and dancing along with _The Beatles_ as suggested by Artie. When it turned late, Kurt began to usher them all out of their house, claiming that he "needed at least an hour to complete his daily skin care."

At these words, Rachel and Puck glanced at each other, both nodded in the direction of their accomplices. Neither could wait until the next day.

"Do you want a ride home?" Rachel heard Finn say from next to her. With a smile, she nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist as he placed his along her shoulder.

As Finn drove, he would occasionally glance her way, sending her his dopey grin. He soon spoke, his gaze becoming quite intense," So, have you got any plans this weekend?"

"No..." she turned to face him, herself wearing a huge grin.

"Good, because I've bought us some tickets," he returned to watching the road.

Rachel perked up in her seat," For what?"

With a sheepish look on his face, he spoke," I can't say it. It looks foreign or something. But my mum said it's supposed to be a really sad but also good play."

Much to his surprise, Rachel knew exactly what he was talking about," You got us tickets for Les mis!"

"Is that how you say it?" he laughed.

"It's French," Rachel informed him," but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're the best boyfriend in the word!"

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss to his cheek, the joy evident on her face. Finn felt happy for being able to put it there. Again, the silence returned, though it was quite a comfortable one. However, Finn still felt the need o break it.

"You know what, Rach, I think you're being really mature about this whole thing."

"W-what whole thing?" she burrowed her brow in confusion.

"The one with Kurt and everything. I suppose I'd half expected you to do something, like, really big. Or at least shout at him for a while. Even you can admit that sometimes you're a bit ... dramatic."

She laughed nervously," I guess so, but like you said, I have decided not to be so childish and put this whole mess behind me."

Finn, being Finn, didn't realise that nearly every word was a lie.

"Well, here we are," he said, pulling into her drive. She climbed out of his car, walking over to his window, which had already been opened.

"See you tomorrow," she smiled, leaning in to kiss his sweet lips. He gave her a pleading look when she pulled away, making her let out a small laugh," My dads will literally drag me inside if I don't go in now."

He chuckled, stealing a quick kiss, pulling the car out of the drive way.

- The next day -

Puck had actually shown up to school early in order to see the effects of his brilliant plan. Well ... it was Rachel's idea, but he'd help pull it off. When he spied Quinn, he found himself walking towards her.

"No," she said before he even spoke.

"What? I didn't say anything," he frowned.

She gave him a death stare, slamming her locker shut," Just leave me alone Puck. Have I not made it blatantly clear that I don't want to talk to you?"

"I know. I know," he began," But I got you something."

There was a glimmer of interest in her eyes, which was instantly disguised by anger. He reached into his bag, pulling out the small baby top.

Quinn's eyes now widened," Puck! We are not keeping this baby. Do you know how much it hurts to get something like this."

She grabbed the small piece of clothing, throwing it in her locker, not letting Puck speak a single word," Now go away! Go and find your precious Rachel Berry!"

"I thought I told you about what happened. Kurt hypnotised me! Go and ask him yourself," he threw his hands in the air angrily.

"Yeah, sure he did, and I'm the Queen of England," she replied sarcastically.

From the corner of his eye, Puck saw Rachel making her way through the crowded hallway,"I, err, gotta go."

He heard Quinn mumbling to herself as he walked over to Rachel," You think it worked?"

A loud squeal cut off Rachel's words.

"Kurt! What did you do to your face?" Mercedes yelled from nearby. Rachel and Puck both turned around to face their creation. Kurt looked like he could kill, his entire face of the verge of bright orange.

"Nice tan," someone laughed as they walked past him.

"I think," Rachel paused from laughing so much," that it ... definitely worked. He looks like ... an ... umpa lumpa."

Puck couldn't help but break into a huge grin," I'd say that that's well deserved revenge. Not a bad idea Berry."

"Not a bad idea?" she smirked," have you seen him? I'm a genius!"

He had to agree with her. Kurt looked absolutely hilarious, especially when glaring at any other students who dared look his way. As he made his way towards them, they tried to act nonchalant, Puck leaning against the lockers whilst Rachel pretended to talk to him.

Once they could see that he was out of sight, they burst into laughter once more, each holding their sides.

"What are you laughing about?" Finn asked, now standing behind Rachel. She jumped a little, before realising that it was him," Oh, nothing."

He leaned down to kiss her," It was Kurt, wasn't it?"

She bit her lip, nodding, but Finn too broke out into a grin," You should have heard him scream this morning. I thought that he was dying. I have no idea how he managed to do that. I'm never going to use moisturiser. Ever!"

Rachel noticed that Puck seemed to have slipped away, but knew that he was in her first class. As she entered the class, now alone as Finn had Spanish, she dropped the note into his hand.

_Stage one finished_

_Commence stage two : hair_

Looking up, Puck nodded. Though any other communication was cut short as the teacher began talking.

-glee-

Kurt stood in the bathroom, Tina and Mercedes on either side, trying to help him cover up his obviously orange face. Nothing was working, and he was now panicked.

"How did you do this Kurt?" Tina asked, frantically fussing with the make up in her hand.

"How did _I_ do this?" he cried," It wasn't _me_! I don't know who it was, but whoever did it will pay."

Mercedes frowned," But, who would do it? Not many people would sneak into your house..."

"Exactly! So, it must be someone from glee. You were the only people in my house yesterday, and it was yesterday when my things were tampered with. I will not rest until I find the culprits."

"Maybe you're over reacting," Mercedes tried to persuade him against it," Maybe you just used the wrong things Kurt... I do it all the time."

"I don't make mistakes," he snapped.

As he glared in the mirror, both girls knew that he would not let anyone get away with this.

**What do you think? I kind of got the orange face part because one of my teachers at school actually has an orange face!**

**Reviews will be very appreciated! So, I want as many as possible.**

**Anddd, if you have any suggestions for any revenge ( from Puck and Rachel or from Kurt) then please tell me. I might use them in the story.**


	2. Chicago and Vodka

**Everyone ready for more revenge? I've started making a list of things that they can do to each other, but I still want your suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For Kurt, glee was a relief. He knew that, even though he looked absolutely ridiculous, they wouldn't laugh at him, or he hoped that they wouldn't. And he still need to figure out who did it to him. He'd ruled Brittany out already, because she was, well not exactly the smartest person. He knew that Mercedes would never do this is him, same goes for Tina and Artie.

He wrote down a list before he entered the room, with possible reasons for why the others would have done it.

Finn- Got annoyed at me for decorating our room in Moroccan style. Could have easily been pressured to do it by someone else.

Puck- Bad boy. Need I say anything else?

Mike / Matt- Same as Finn. Peer pressure.

Santana-Hates everyone, that includes me.

Quinn- ( he crossed her name out as soon as he'd wrote it. He just didn't think she could be that horrible. Maybe to Rachel but not to him)

Rachel- I'm horrible to her on every occasion possible.

Satisfied that he'd put down all of the suspects, he began watching each one for any slip up. A mere mention of the event could trigger it and, seeing as they were all in the same room, it sure helped him a lot.

Mr Schue walked into the room, suddenly noticing him face," Kurt, wha-"

"Yes. It's orange. I know! Can we please just get on with glee?" he snapped, holding his hand to cover his face. By doing this, he earned himself a few strange looks and a smirk from Santana.

"O-okay. So, I think you guys are gonna be really excited about this weeks assignment," he now stood at the front of the room, anticipating their reactions.

"Is it Barbara Streisand songs?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Erm, no," Mr Schue replied. I was actually watching the film _Chicago_ last night, and I was inspired. This week, we're doing songs from that movie. Any one want to volunteer themselves for a song?"

Rachel, of course, was the first the raise her hand," I wish to sing _And all that jazz_ Mr Schue. I think I can pull it off to an exemplary standard."

He nodded,"Good. Any one else?"

There was a general exchange of looks, until Quinn spoke," I've actually never seen that film..."

Both Kurt and Rachel's mouths were wide open. And it made it even worse when most of the club admitted to not having heard about it before. Kurt gave everyone in the room a look as though they were crazy,"How can you not have heard of it? It's amazing! I suggest that you all come to my house tonight after school and I will introduce you to musical genius."

There was a echo of groans from the cheerios and most of the guys, but Kurt was adamant. Also, no one really wanted to make his mood any angrier than it already was. As glee progressed, Kurt kept a close eye on his suspects, though no conclusions were made. He'd have to dig deeper to find the culprit.

- glee -

As Rachel got ready for going to Finn and Kurt's house, she was distracted by her phone ringing. She hummed along to the song, looking at the caller ID. Why was Puck calling her? Wait, when did he get her number?

"Hello, Noah," she said cheerily into the phone, brushing her hair at the same time.

"Berry, I need you to bring something tonight," he spoke in a hushed voice, making her curious. At the same time, she wondered what he needed and didn't hold back her enquiries.

"What is it?"

"Bring some scissors," he said bluntly. She frowned, thinking how ridiculous it sounded.

"Noah, why on Earth do you want me to bring those? Do you not have your own pair of scissors? They're very easy to get hold of," she began, hearing him sigh on the other end of the line.

"We're going to give Kurt a haircut," the amusement was clear in his voice.

"We're what? How are we going to pull that off? I think he'd notice if we came up to him, a pair of scissors at the ready. _And_ I thought that we weren't meant to get caught.," Rachel spoke rapidly, wondering why he would even suggest something like that.

"Relax Berry!" he yelled," The Puckster will take care of it all. Let's just say that he won't be awake during all of this."

Rachel held back her laugh," The Puckster? Sounds like a failed super hero."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, have you got scissors or not?"

"Of course I have," she stated," Shall I bring the ones specified for hair? We may as well do this properly."

"Yeah, whatever. See you there then."

"Bye Noah," she heard the other end go dead, and went to brushing her hair again. She had certain doubts about this idea. Kurt sure would have a heart attack if something bad happened to his hair. And how were they going to do it when he'd be awake, surrounded by nine other people.

She sighed: he definitely hadn't thought this one through. Nevertheless, she grabbed the small pair of scissors from her draw and slipped it into the side pocket of her bag. Her dad drove her to Kurt's house, as it had started raining heavily .

Running to the door, Rachel held her bag over her head and rang the doorbell twice for good measure. Finn answered the door, pulling her closer for a kiss," Missed you."

"Me too. Ready to watch the film? It's so good. I know the words toe every song. Oh, you just have to sing alone with me!" she grinned excitedly, pulling him to the living room by his arm," Pleeease Finn!"

"Maybe," he didn't look too convinced.

Rachel that she was the last to arrive, so all the seats had been taken. When she asked Mercedes to move up a bit, she only got the reply," Sit on the floor white girl."

And when she'd stood with her hands on her hips, about to demand that someone make room for her, Finn grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap," Happy now?"

"Very," she said giddily, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Before we start the film, I want to make sure that everyone had enough refreshments, as I am not. Repeat, NOT, going to pause it for anyone or being distracted by someone leaving the room to get a drink," Kurt said sternly, though it was hard to take him serious while he looked like an orange.

"I brought some drinks," Puck smirked, pulling out a huge bag full of vodka. Quinn rolled her eyes at him," That is not very good for you Puck."

"Like I care," he sent back," You're just jealous 'cause you can't have any preggers."

She shot him a hurt look, before returning to completely ignoring him. Kurt interrupted the silence with his eager words," I want some!"

A bottle was thrown his way, the rest being shared around the room, though Puck had managed to get them all their own bottles. No one questioned him about where he had managed to get it all from. Rachel pushed hers aside, claiming that it was irresponsible to drink, but also noticed that Puck wasn't even having any of his.

Although Puck did produce a non-alcoholic drink for Quinn. She glared at him angrily, still accepting it from him. He took that as a success, sort of.

The movie began, all lights turned off, and the only sound being the music blasting from the television. Rachel, still sitting comfortably on Finn began singing along, being hushed by Kurt almost instantly.

"I thought it was cute," Finn whispered in her ear, earning himself a kiss. They continued talking in hushed tones, mostly when Finn became confused, which was a lot, and Rachel had to explain to him what was happening, but sometimes he'd just tell her how pretty she looked. As everyone carried on drinking, Rachel began to realise how drowsy they were becoming and soon enough found most people asleep, even Kurt, who'd explained that he would never want to miss a bit of the film.

She glanced over to Puck, who sent her a smirk," told you I'd got it covered."

"What did you do?" she whispered, though really wanted to shout at him. He held up his bottle as a gesture," I knew you wouldn't drink any of this, so it was a pretty good idea actually. They'll all be out for a while."

"It isn't dangerous, is it?" she asked hesitantly, taking her own bottle in her fingers and looking at the liquid inside.

Puck stood up," Nope. Would I do something like that?"

She gave him an incredulous look, herself moving to stand up, but being held back by Finn's arms hugging her waist. They wrapped tightly around her as she wriggled once more," I can't get up."

With a laugh, Puck walked over to the chair where they sat in, reaching out a hand for Rachel, which she hesitantly took. He pulled hard, sending her flying out of the other boy's grasp. They waited for a second, watching him as he shifted in his sleep, a strange noise escaping his mouth.

"Aaw, that's so cute," Rachel said to herself, receiving a You-must-be-crazy look from Puck," What? He is! Let's just get on with this."

The scissors were pulled from her bag, handed slowly to Puck as they advanced towards Kurt.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Don't be such a baby," Puck said," This is gonna be hilarious."

**Ooh, suspense? Are they going to pull it off? And how will Kurt realise it's them? **

**Please review. Reviews are like fuel which keeps me writing :)**

**And I still want any ideas for revenge! Come on all you evilly minded people!**


	3. Confessions

**Thanks ****CertifiedGleek, I'm so going to have to use your idea. It's wonderfully evil.**

**Kurt's on the verge on realising people. How do you think he'll find out?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Puck made the final cut, stepping back to admire his work. From the distance he stood at, it looked even shorter.

"He is so going to kill us," Rachel worried from beside him. Kurt's hair was now in a huge pile around him, and the ones actually on his head had been shortened by about two inches. He had no fringe, and it had been cut very poorly, by Puck of course, leaving him with patches missing all over his head.

With a grin Puck spoke," no he won't. He doesn't even know that it's us. And with my expertise, he won't ever find out."

Rachel watched as Puck made his way over to the sleeping Santana, opening her bag," What are you doing?"

He showed her the scissors, slipping them into the bag," Always get rid of the evidence Berry."

She frowned. Though she completely understood why he was doing it, they were her only pair of scissors for her hair. When they heard movement behind them, both froze, taking in a sharp breathe.

"False alarm," Puck confirmed, glancing over the sleeping bodies," but we really should pretend to be asleep again."

Quietly, both resumed to their original places. Rachel finding that it was easier to get into Finn's lap that it was to get out of it. She felt herself melt into his warm arms. They both waited ... and waited, the boredom kicking in.

Finally, someone had woken up, though both were facing the other direction in which the noise came from and thus, couldn't see who it was.

"Is everyone dead?" they heard the confused voice of Brittany say. She immediately began to shake Santana awake," San, they're all dead."

The cheerio gave her a look," No Brit, they're just asleep. That film must have been more boring that I thought."

"What film?"

"The one we just watched," she replied after a long pause.

Brittany shook her head, though still smiling. Their conversation had stirred more people from their sleep and now Tina and Artie joined in the conversation.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she yawned.

He checked his watched," Almost nine. I can't believe I fell asleep. Must have been a really long day."

Puck took this is his cue to pretend to wake up. He rolled over in his position, stretching his arms out and running a hand through his hair. Mike and Matt woke up at the same time, looking like they could go back to sleep any second.

Surprisingly though, no one even noticed Kurt's hair, to which Puck sighed: the anticipation was killing him. _If I get Rachel up_ he thought _she'll talk so loud that it'll get everyone else up. _He had no idea whether she was actually asleep or not, but picked up the cushion from beneath him anyway.

"Hey guys, watch this," he said to everyone, throwing it right between their faces.

"Not funny Puck," he heard Rachel mumble, though the sniggers of everyone else said that it was. Finn's eyes flickered open, and he shook his head a little bit. He noticed Rachel looking up at him, and sent her a huge smile," Hi."

"You look tired," she giggled, her hand running through his hair to ruffle it up. He laughed, reaching to do the same to her, but she dodged it, letting out a loud shriek.

"That's not fair. Yo-" he never finished the sentence. She pulled his lips down onto hers, catching him off guard.

"Look, I'm happy that you guys are in a loving relationship and all, but keep the PDA to a minimum. Please!" _that_ was the voice they'd been waiting for. Kurt was finally awake. And it looked like his outburst had brought the remaining people out of sleep also.

Everyone's eyes were locked to him and his new hairstyle, though he didn't realise exactly why yet.

"Will you guys please stop looking at my face. It's bad enough without people staring at it," he frowned.

"It's not your face that we're looking at," Matt said , his mouth agape.

"Then what..." Kurt looked down, seeing some recently cut hairs on his clothes. Hair that looked a _lot_ like his. His hand flew to the top of his head, feeling the unevenness of it, the shortness and he let out a triumphant scream.

Everyone covered their ears, watching as he almost hyperventilated.

"Who the hell did _this_ to my hair?" he pointed to his head, glancing over at the people in the room with his deathly stare. They all looked bewildered, but no one owned up to it," There's no point in lying. It had to be one of you. This didn't just magically happen to my head. And I bet that whoever cut my hair, is the same person who cause my face to go orange."

Rachel and Puck looked to each other, both mouths sealed shut.

"Maybe all that product maid it fall out," Santana said, usual smirk set onto her face. Kurt glared at her, demanding that everyone leave so he could sort hair hair out. No one was going to try arguing with him when he was in such a foul mood.

That night, once he'd managed to level it out a little, ending up with hair shorter than it had been for years, he pulled out his list of suspects, underlining Santana. He looked over the remaining names, crossing out Rachel and Finn. They'd been too preoccupied with each other to actually notice someone else. That just left Mike, Matt, Puck and Santana. He was one step closer to finding out who it was and they would regret ever even _thinking_ about doing any of this.

- glee -

Rachel sighed when Puck called her for the second time that day," What do you want? I'm trying to get ready for a date."

They'd decided to lay off Kurt for a few day, and use the weekend to come up with fresh ideas," I can't think of anything that we can do to him."

"Can we not talking about this later? Finn's picking me up in ten minutes and I haven't even done my hair!"

"Oh, God," he sighed," Is it more important that plotting payback?"

"Yes, it is," she yelled down the phone, though returned to her normal voice when she spoke again," Look, just call me later tonight when I'm not busy. We should be back at around eleven, so you can use your spare time to do a little research. _Or_, why don't you try and make up with Quinn?"

He scoffed," Whatever Berry. Have fun on your date."

"I intend to," and with that, she hung up, hurrying to add the finishing touched to her look. She had just managed to get ready by the time Finn rang the doorbell, though she wasn't quick enough to stop her dad from answering.

"Hello Finn," he said sternly. She rushed down the stairs, hearing Finn give a nervous greeting in return. She stepped past her dad to give him a hug, noticing him smiling widely at her," You look beautiful."

She blushed," Thanks."

Holding out his arm for her, he spoke," Shall we go then?"

Rachel nodded, placing her arm in his, a huge grin on her face," Bye daddy. See you later."

"Have fun," he smiled," And Finn, no funny business."

Finn gulped at the tone of his voice, politely nodding and leading Rachel to the car. She spent the whole journey filling him in on what happens during the play. And when the arrived, they made their way to the seats in the already filled room, finding that they were very close to the front.

Strangely, Finn really enjoyed the play and he smiled whenever he saw a tear in Rachel's eye and pulled her towards him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. For their first formal date, it was going extremely well and he found himself feeling like he were on cloud nine.

Neither wanted to go home straight after the play had finished, so they went for a walk in the park nearby. They sat down on an empty bench, grinning like idiots.

"I had a nice time tonight," Rachel spoke softly.

"Yeah," Finn agreed," me too. I can't wait 'til I'm watching you perform on stage."

She smiled," I'll always save you a seat in the front row."

"You better," he teased. There was a moment of silence before he spoke," Rach, I'm worried."

She turned to face him properly, frowning," About what?"

"Kurt. He's getting really obsessed with this whole prank thing. I guess it was sort of funny the first time, but you know, what if it hurts him?"

Rachel sighed, completely unsure of what to do._ If I tell him Puck will literally kill me, but if I don't I'll just feel even worse for lying to him. Oh, why are these decisions so hard? Nope, I have to tell him!_

"Finn, if I tell you who it is, will you promise not to get mad?"

His eyes widened," You know who it is doing it? You've got to tell me."

"First promise," she insisted.

"Okay, I won't get mad," he said it half heartedly but that was good enough for her,"It's me and Puck."

"What?" he stood up, staring at her as though she just told him she was pregnant or something,"Wh-why Rach?"

"It was revenge for him hypnotising up and jeopardising our relationships. Look what's happened to Quinn and Puck!"

"Yeah, but that's no reason for _you_ to do it. I thought you liked Kurt."

"I do," she defended herself," It was only meant to be the one thing, but Puck convinced me to do more. He said that they were harmless. Please don't tell Kurt. I'm begging you."

He frowned," I won't tell him-"

"Oh thank you, thank you," she hugged him tightly as he carried on speaking.

"I won't tell him if you promise not to do anything else. Don't you think he'd had enough?"

Staring up at Finn, she felt herself nod. She was surprised that Finn was showing Kurt some care. Maybe them living together had given them a tighter bond.

"Are you annoyed with me?" she asked uncertainly.

Finn thought for a second," No, I'm not... but I will be if you do anything else. Two pranks is enough. Come on, let's get home. I don't fancy having your dads shouting at me for bringing you home late."

She smiled, taking his out stretched hand as he lead her back to the car. Though, in the back of her mind she knew that Puck would be angry at her confessing it all to Finn.

**You know what I'm gonna ask for. It begins with an R. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Your opinions mean a lot to me :)**


	4. Getting even

**This took me ages to write. I hope it's worth all the time and effort I put into it.**

**So, as you know, Kurt finds out in this chapter. What will he do when he knows who it is? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn returned home after dropping Rachel off. He was still having trouble believing that it was actually her that had pranked Kurt, twice! He'd expect that sort of thing from Puck, but Rachel? He knew that he'd probably say something to Kurt if he saw him, and it didn't help that they shared a room. He hoped that he could just say he was tired and Kurt would leave him alone for the rest of the night.

As he'd assumed, Kurt was sat before the mirror, rubbing some new moisturiser into his orange skin. It had started to fade now, but the colour was still pretty visible. Finn frowned as he saw how short Kurt had had to cut his hair in order to make it look normal again.

"How'd you date go?" Kurt smirked as he noticed him coming down the stairs.

"Good," he replied, flopping down onto his bed. _Well, most of it was_

He saw the smile slide onto Kurt's lips, but ignored it, grabbing some clothes to get changed into. When he emerged from the bathroom, hair a little wet from his shower, he found Kurt still doing his face. Sighing, he got into bed and pulled the cover over his head in an attempt to block out the light.

It didn't work very well and there was no way he could fall asleep when it was so bright, no matter how tired he was.

"Kurt, could you turn the light off? I'm, like, really tired," he said," Can't you do that in the morning?"

Despite the fact that he wanted to finish off his facial cleanse, Kurt knew how late it had become and switched off the light, himself getting into bed.

"You know Finn. When I find out who did this, they're going to have hell to pay," he announced. It was a good thing that it was dark, because Kurt had no idea how panicked Finn had become as he said those words.

- glee -

"Why did you tell him? Don't you understand _not_ letting people find out? Especially the guy who _lives_ with him! I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"Noah," Rachel placed her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look," I am not saying that it was a good thing that I told Finn but honesty is very important to me, and I wasn't about to lie to my boyfriend."

"Oh, fine. Yeah, I guess honesty is important. Why don't you go and tell Kurt it was you who turned his face orange?"

She looked down, not having anything to answer him with.

"Exactly!" he threw his hands up into the air," Now come on! I've had an idea."

"No, I refuse to be a part of it any more."

Rachel folded her arms stubbornly, a determined expression set on her face. Puck glared at her, still very angry and so, he stormed out of the room, not caring whether she was going to help or not. But if he got caught, she was going down with him! He would make sure of that.

He was on the verge on running when he arrived at the Hummel's house. Rachel, before they'd argued, had informed him of how everyone was out today, so he was sure that no one could possibly see him.

Cautiously, he moved around to the back of the house to where the window to Kurt's room was. Before he'd joined glee, he'd broke into the house more than once, and he hadn't lost his touch. The familiar sound of the latch clicking open rang in his ears and he pulled himself through the small gap. Feet hitting the floor, he checked again to make sure the house was completely empty. You never could be too safe. Satisfied, Puck went into Kurt's bathroom. He pulled out the dye from his back pocket, a smirk on his face.

_This is going to be so good_ he thought to himself. He'd managed to steal the dye from his mum, so didn't really have any idea what colour it went, but any would do really. Scanning the room, he found the toothpaste, squirting it out into the bin and then adding the dye.

Puck heard something from upstairs, rushing more. He shoved the toothpaste back into it's place and squeezed himself back out through the window. If Rachel would have helped him, she could fit through it with no problem, being so small.

As soon as he was a good way away from the house, he grinned. It was going to be fun tomorrow when Kurt came into school with his teeth a completely different colour, and hopefully Finn would use the same toothpaste too.

He placed his hand in his pockets, walking smugly down the street, when a sudden realisation dawned on him.

"The dye," he panicked, mentally kicking himself," I've left the damn dye!"

- glee -

"Are you alright Finn?" Kurt gave him a funny look," You've been really quiet all day."

The boy nodded quickly," I just haven't been feeling well. I must have eaten something bad."

Not at all convinced, Kurt remained silent, looking out of the window of the car. His dad and Carole we were having their own conversation, and he was pretty sure that it was to do with some sport, so he decided not to join in. And Finn had been giving everyone the silent treatment all day. Had he said something wrong?

They finally got home, after what had seemed like the longest day ever. Kurt was ready to go for a relaxing facial in his room, hoping that Finn would watch football somewhere else. He needed some alone time. Once inside the house, he hurried to his room, reaching the bathroom in a matter of seconds. He began gathering everything he needed, when he noticed the purple spill on the sink, seeing the bottle beside it.

Curious, he took it in his hand, reading the label. _Purple hair dye._

Now he was even more angry than he had been all week. They'd snook into _his_ house and messed with _his_ things. He walked over to place the dye in the bin, seeing the long stream of toothpaste inside. With a sigh, he opened his tube of toothpaste, seeing the purple dye inside. As he made his way into the bedroom, he saw Finn sitting on the bed, trying to do some homework but, by the frustrated look on his face, he didn't really understand any of it.

Kurt cleared his throat, waiting for him to look in his direction," We no longer have toothpaste."

"What? Why?" Finn gave him a confused stare. To answer his question, Kurt pulled up the tube of hair dye, seeing as Finn instantly recognised what it was, giving out a groan," I told her not to do anything else?"

"You told _who_ not to Finn?" he took a step closer, his voice serious.

"Rachel!" the reply came as a shout," She promised! How could she lie to me?"

He could see the hurt expression of Finn's face, causing him to frown. Though he was still a little shocked to find out that it was Rachel, he knew he'd have to get payback for Finn.

"Well, if she wanted to get us with dye, I suggest that we just return the favour. I wonder what Rachel will look like with purple hair."

Finn's eyes widened," Kurt, no. I'm sick of all of this. Why is everyone so hell-bent on getting revenge? Can't we all just apologise and carry on with things the way they were?"

"Okay. Fine," Kurt frowned. Glancing at the hair dye, he knew that Finn wouldn't be happy with him doing this, but it was for his own good. It will make him feel better. It will make both of them feel better.

- glee -

Puck smiled at Quinn as she walked past, receiving a nod in return. At least she was acknowledging him. That was an improvement, right?

Any attempts at beginning to talk to her were ruined when a very angry Rachel appeared in front of him. He flinched, where the hell had she just come from?

"Why're you wearing a hat Berry? It really doesn't suit you," he laughed, but it died off when her expression didn't change.

"What the hell did you do to Kurt?" She demanded to know, fury deep within her eyes. He leaned against the locker, acting nonchalant," Wouldn't you like to know?"

She looked like she was about to attack him right there," Yes, I would Noah. Because of your little stunt, I have suffered a great drawback."

"Excuse me?" he smirked, having no idea what she was talking about. She glanced around, dragging him to an empty corner, before pulling the hat off. Her hair slid down her back, and Puck had to hold back his laughter.

"Your hair... it'-"

"Purple. I know," she fumed," And it's all your fault. Did you say something to Kurt? I don't know how else he'd find out?"

Rachel began placing her hair , her bright purple hair, back into the hat, tucking it in so no one could see it. Puck raised his brow," You really don't know? Finn told him obviously. I sure as hell didn't"

He failed to mention the fact that he'd left the dye at Kurt's house, but he couldn't find out who did it from that. Though, he had a feeling that, if Rachel found out, he'd be in serious trouble.

However, it looked like Rachel believed him that it was Finn. Her jaw locked into a tight position and he was so glad that he wasn't Finn right at that very moment. She spun on her heel, storming off down the hall.

"What's wrong with Man hands?" he heard from behind his, turning to see Quinn.

"Hair malfunction," he muttered, then it hit him that she were talking to him, normally," You're... talking to me. Something must be wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm ready for my apology. My _real_ apology," she carried on when he looked at her confused. Hadn't he already apologised enough?" You know, the reason why you did it?"

"I already told you Quinn-"

"You lied to me! I know you did. I want the truth Puck. You owe me at leas that."

"Look, I'm gonna prove that it's the truth. Glee is next right? Come on, I'll get Kurt to tell you," he grabbed her arm, beginning to pull her towards the choir room. She pushed it away, frustrated,"I can get there myself, you know?"

He ignored her, heading into the room to find Kurt, and most of the group, watching the argument between Rachel and Finn.

"**I can't believe that you did that to me. I trusted you."**

"**No, I trusted you," he began into a long speech about everything he'd told her.** Puck walked up to Kurt, setting Quinn in front of him.

"Kurt, please tell her the truth."

"What truth?" he was obviously confused. Finn and Rachel still carried on, oblivious to everyone else.

"**You promised me Finn," the tears brimmed in her eyes," You said that you wouldn't tell him."**

"**Yes I did, but you also promised that you wouldn't do anything else to Kurt. You put dye in our toothpaste!"**

Puck spoke over them," Tell Quinn that you hypnotised me, and I fell in love with Rachel because of it."

He knew that it sounded ridiculous, but it was the truth. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but the words which Rachel said sort of ruined everything.

"**I kept my promise Finn. I didn't do anything. It was Puck who did that. I even told him not to!"**

Kurt looked at him with accusing eyes, before turning to Quinn," I have no idea what he's talking about. Sorry Quinn."

She frowned, glaring at him, before walking out of the room, not bothering to give him a second glance. Puck stared at Kurt with his mouth wide open," Why did you lie?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt said sarcastically, pointing to his hair and face," Good luck with Quinn."

He groaned, running out after her. All the time, Finn and Rachel were still glaring a each other, still unable to speak from a mixture of shock and anger.

"I'm sorry for what I did, okay?" she looked into his eyes," But I didn't think you'd let Kurt do anything back. Why didn't you make him promise to stop?"

Finn looked towards Kurt, and then back to her," What are you talking about Rach? He didn't do anything."

She couldn't believe that he was pretending not to know. Taking a deep breathe, she removed her hat for the second time that day, seeing the shock register on his face. From beside her, she knew that everyone was laughing at her hair, but her eyes were glued onto Finn, who just stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-how...?"

"I didn't do this to myself!" she yelled, throwing an accusing look in Kurt's direction," he did it."

"You don't know that Rach," Finn defended, but Kurt came to stand next to him," Nope, I did it..

"Why Kurt? I thought I made it clear that I'm sick of all of this."

"Just getting even. But then again, you did two things two me, didn't you? I'd watch my back if I were you Rachel," Kurt smirked at her, returning to sit with Mercedes and Tina. Rachel, overwhelmed by the events of the day, forced herself not to cry, slowly stepping out of the room.

She heard Finn's voice shouting from the room, but once outside, she ran to the bathroom, knowing he couldn't come in after her And then finally, let the tears fall.

**Come one, let's see if we can get 20 reviews. I'll write another chapter quickly if soo :) And I'll add lots of finchel, but I need to see that magic number first :P**


	5. Friendship

**I absolutely love everyone who reviewed! Just for that, I'll try and get a second chapter up today, but it'll be later because I'm going watching Toy Story 3. Jealous, right? :P**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel felt herself frown as she saw that it was Puck calling her. She'd been hoping that Finn would want to talk about the fight they had today, but apparently not.

"Hello," she said cheerily down the phone, trying to hide any trace that she'd been crying.

"Give up the act Berry. It's obvious," was Puck's smug reply.

She frowned," Am I that bad?"

"Yeah, but then again. I don't blame you. Arguments suck, and I've had my fair share today," he said, the sympathy clear in his voice.

"You had another fight with Quinn?" she was suddenly concerned. Though Puck had said that they weren't friends, she considered them to be so, and found him easy to talk to, despite sometimes his tendency to try and make everything about sex.

"I'm pretty sure she hates me now," he laughed, trying to disguise his hurt," I have Kurt to thank for that."

"And I have you to thank for my new hairstyle. You know that Kurt thought it was just me. If he would have known about you, I'm sure that you'd have a new look too," she informed him.

"Sorry about that," there was a pause," Hey, Rachel, do you mind if I come over?"

The question caught her off guard," Erm, I suppose so yes. My dads are at work."

She waited for him to speak, the silence growing," I'm already, kinda outside your house already."

Rachel ran to her window, opening the curtains to see Puck standing on her lawn, his mobile pressed against his ear. He gave her a wave.

"Stay there. I'll let you in," she said, rushing downstairs and opening her door. When the light hit his face, she could see the redness of his eyes and wondered if the great Noah Puckerman had been crying," Are you okay Noah?"

He nodded, stepping into the house. With a smirk, he pointed to her hair," I see you've sorted it out."

"I was just about to dye it," she said, realising how awkward it was between them.

"You ... need any help?"

- glee -

If someone would have ever told Rachel that she'd spend that night sitting on her bed whilst Puck dyed her head, both sharing their feelings., she'd have laughed in their faces and told them that they were crazy. And now, finding herself in that very situation was surreal. She sat cross legged, facing the wall, whilst he carefully placed the dye in her hair, wearing the oversized gloves that came with the packet. He was currently talking about Quinn, and Rachel listened carefully, thinking of any advice she could give him.

"I mean, it's not like I need her to live or anything, but I miss just spending time with her and, if you ever tell anyone this I'll literally hunt you down, but I really wanted to keep the baby ... with her. I used to think about having a family. About our daughter."

Rachel smiled as she heard this and was surprisingly touched by what he had said," Well, if you two can make up, maybe sometime in the future you can see her again, and who knows, you might have another kid."

"I wish. She won't give me the time of day. I don't know what I can do to make her love me again," she heard him sigh, still running the dye through her long hair.

"Do you love her?"

She could practically hear the thoughts running through his mind," So much. I bet you thought you'd never hear that. Me, in love."

"I can tell," she smiled," The way you look at her. Remember when we broke up, because I liked Finn and you liked Quinn?"

He gave out a small, exasperated laugh," Yeah. And now neither of us have them."

Again, the room fell silent. Until Puck let her hair fall from his hands, making sure it all covered in the dye," I think I'm done. What should I do now?"

She passed him the roll of cling film," You have to wrap this around my head."

"Why?" she could imagine the look that was on his face, smiling.

"Just do it!" Rachel laughed. He did as she said, and for a first time it wasn't that bad. Once they had finished, he frowned at her," This doesn't make me gay, does it?"

"No, Noah. You're still all man," she joked.

Rachel took the now dye covered glove off his hand, along with the bottle and threw them in her bin, returning to sit on the bed. He stared at her for a minute.

"Your turn," he said simply.

"W-what?" she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I told you about Quinn, so now you get to tell me about Finn. I'm not quite sure why I am asking you, Rachel Berry, to talk about your life as everyone knows that you go on _all_ the time, but it's only fair," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

She shook her head, looking down at the bed sheets," I don't really want to talk about it."

"Like hell you don't," he smirked," Just because I'm Puck doesn't mean that you can't trust me. I didn't tell anyone that it was you who gave Kurt his lovely lovely tan."

"Apparently something that Finn can't do," she said bitterly, she a little annoyed at him. And when she said a little, she really meant a _lot_.

"Why did he do that anyway?" Puck frowned

"You know how I told him that it was us? Well, on that night, he promised me that he wouldn't tell Kurt if I promised to stop pranking him. And he thought that it was me who put the dye in their toothpaste, so he told Kurt, and you know the rest of the story. Me, with my amazing purple hair," she spoke slowly. Something which she wasn't that accustomed to, but it was like putting everything into place in her mind. Finn had only done that because he'd _assumed_ the dye prank was all down to her, and how was he supposed to know that it was just Puck? And, unfortunately for her, in a moment of anger, he'd confessed to Kurt that she'd done it all. Could she really blame Finn? She wondered, if she were in the same situation, would she have done the same thing, but Rachel felt confused.

Should she forgive Finn or not? Everyone knows that he can't exactly control his anger. God, she was so confused.

"Rachel?" she was vaguely aware of the hand being waved before her face. Puck was staring at her like she was crazy, his brow furrowing in confusion," Are you ... alright?"

"I need to apologise to Finn!" she shouted, jumping off her bed and slipping into a pair of shoes.

"Wait, what?" Puck stood up with her.

"This is my only chance Noah. I don't want to lose him!" she almost screamed running out of the room. Puck followed, but by the time he were down the stairs, she was already out of the front door.

"Berry! This is your house!" he looked around, realising that he had to stay. He couldn't just leave her house whilst it was unlocked. As he watched her run down the street, he shook his head, laughing," You've still got cling film on your head!"

But he knew that she couldn't hear him. She was too far away.

- glee-

Finn had began ignoring Kurt for the good part of an hour. He'd given up on trying to persuade him to just leave things as they were, but he was having non of it and had began writing of list of things he could possibly do.

His mind shot back to Rachel. How angry she'd looked in glee, and then when she'd ran out crying. Finn regretted not going after her. He was her boyfriend after all or, at least, he hoped that he still was. She'd definitely be bitter about the whole situation.

Kurt sighed in frustration," Are you even listening to me? I need to know what you think."

"You know what I think," Finn growled in frustration," I think that everyone should stop being so immature! We're all almost adults and we're doing stupid pranks on each other, just to hurt the other people."

"I-I didn't know you were that annoyed about it all Finn," Kurt stared at him wide eyed. There were no words in return, as Finn began ascending the stairs, a scowl on his face. He sat down in the living room, turning on the TV. Carole and Burt had gone to the cinema, leaving him and Kurt alone, which wasn't exactly his ideal evening, but he supposed that he could just avoid him for the rest of the night.

The doorbell rang and he considered ignoring it, but then there were loud bangs erupting from the door," Alright, I'm coming."

He took his time walking to the door, opening it slowly.

"Rachel," he said, the shock evident. She gave him a little half smile. Finn looked her up and down, seeing that she was in her pyjamas and that there was something weird on her hair, which was covered in dye," Is that cling film on your head?"

Her hands shot up to it," Oh my God!"

**Cliffhanger! Sort of. I wonder, how many reviews can we get this time? If it gets up to 30, I will definitely update the second chapter tonight. I wanna know what you think will happen with Finn and Rachel? Can anyone of you predict the future? Ooh **


	6. Apology

**I'm gonna admit it. I cried to Toy story 3. It's so good. I recommend that you go and watch it, like now!**

**So, here's the next chapterr! Completely finchel. Not sure how many chapters there are left. Kurt still has many things he needs to reprimand.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel stared at Finn, her mouth wide open. How did she forget that she still had the dye in her hair, and it was completely covered in cling film?

"I-I was dying my hair," she stammered, putting her face in her hands so that he wouldn't see her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"I can see that," he replied, a small smile appearing on his lips. He'd never seen Rachel like this before. He thought that she never got embarrassed, and here she was, on his doorstep. Then, he realised that he was being rude, something his mum would shout at him for, because he was just leaving her standing outside," Do you want to come in?

"Finn, can I ... you don't mind if ... my hair," she pointed to her head. Finn didn't understand at first, then everything sort of clicked," Yeah, you know where the bathroom is."

With a grateful smile, she ran upstairs and a few minutes later, he heard the shower running. He hoped that it wouldn't dye the bath: he'd really get in trouble for that. He closed the door, returning to the sofa. Finn had no idea how long she'd be, and his mind was suddenly asking the question

_What is she doing at my house at ten at night in her pyjamas, in the middle of dying her hair?_

Not that he didn't want her there. Her actually coming to him first was a good sign, wasn't it? He thought back to the argument they had had, remembering when she'd told him that it was Puck. Boy, was he an idiot. He grassed out his _girlfriend_ for something that she didn't do. Once again, Finn was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt, thinking how long it was going to take him to gain her trust again. The sound of Rachel coming down the stairs brought him back to reality, and he felt himself tense up, suddenly very worried. What was he going to say to her?

She smiled awkwardly as she came into the living room, her hair now damp from being washed, as close to her natural colour as possible. The words were spilling out of his mouth before he could think about it," Rachel, I need to apologise to you. I was a complete jerk today and there was no excuse for it."

"No Finn," she spoke softly, placing her hand on his arm," I understand. I just barged in and started shouting at you in front of everyone. It wasn't fair. I should have spoken to you quietly first before making a big scene out of everything."

"But I deserved that. I told Kurt that it was you because I was so angry that you'd carried it on, even when you'd promised not to, and then you told me it was Puck. I felt so ashamed of myself for not even bothering to ask you. I should trust you the most out of everyone," he spoke fast, unsure of where it was all coming from.

Rachel paused for a minute, registering his words, trying to think of a logical response," Yes, you should have trusted me, but then again, I'd given you reason not to do so. I just wish that you would have waited before telling Kurt. He's determined on pranking me now, and I have no idea how to stop him."

"Sorry about that," Finn winced, thinking about all the things that Kurt could possibly do to his girlfriend," He's probably planning something right now. I don't think he even knows that you're here."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna sleep with one eye open tonight," she joked, a small smile on her lips. He waited before asking the question, hesitating slightly.

"Do you forgive me Rach?"

He saw how her face turned from one of shock to deep concentration and he could imagine her brain working hard in search of the right words. When the pause become longer by the second, he started to regret speaking at all.

"I-I'm not sure," she pursed her lips," I thought that you wouldn't think I was the kind of person to lie. Yes, I kept something from you, but in the end, I _did_ actually tell you about it and then _you_ lied to _me._"

It felt like getting slapped across the face and then slushied. Finn assumed that it was a no, and his heart sank after hearing her thoughts. Of course, she was being completely reasonable, but he hoped that she could forgive him one more time. He spoke the only word he could think of," Oh."

"Well," she began, seemingly a little irritated by his sudden lack of speech," What would you do if it was the other way around?"

He remained staring at her, mouth open. Rachel carried on, and he was sure that it was the one she had when she was about to cry," Because, honestly Finn, I don't you that you would. And that's why it's so hard for me to actually find a reason. You've hurt me a lot of times, whether it was intentional or not, I don't know, but it still affects me."

"So what, you're breaking up with me?"it came out harsher than he wanted it to, and he saw her wince as he spoke," I'm sorry. I'm just confused. What do you mean by that Rach?"

"I _mean_ that, it's just seems like you do something, say sorry, and I come running back into your arms. I don't want our relationship to be like that. If you start thinking that I'll always come back, you'd use it as an excuse to treat me poorly, and I will _not_ accept that!"

Thinking about it all now, Finn knew that she was right. He'd used her so many times, and she deserved better.

"God, I can't believe you've let me be so bad to you," he let the words gush, trying to ignore the guilt," You're right. You're _always_ right. Why do you put up with me? I'm so, so, what's the word?"

"Inconsiderate? Insensitive?"she said, and by the look on her face, she could have carried on listing all night.

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair nervously," I really should work on that ... you haven't answered my question."

"I know. It's all a little overwhelming. There are so many reason why I shouldn't Finn, _but_," his gaze fixed on her. This was a good 'but'," then I think of why I came here tonight. I don't want to lose you. As much as you can be a complete jerk, which is a lot by the way, you can also be an amazing boyfriend and I would be an imbecile to let you into the clutches of another girl."

He couldn't help it, he grinned," Nope, I'd rather be in your clutches."

When she laughed, he laughed along with her. _Maybe_ he thought _just maybe things will be alright after all. _

"I'm glad," she smiled her brightest smile," So the answer is yes, I forgive you, but this is your last chance."

"I won't mess up," he told her, grabbing hold of her hand. He was so happy that he kissed her, catching the girl by surprise," And don't worry about Kurt Rach. I'll warn you about everything he's planning on doing, but I'm not telling Puck. He can take care of himself."

Rachel raised her brow at him," oh, so I can't take care of myself, can I?"

"No, I meant like, it's the right thing to do. After all, it's sort of my fault. Well actually, it's all my fault," he stammered.

"Yes it is, but thank you," she smiled," I really appreciate it. I have a feeling that he's going to pull out all the stop on seeking revenge."

There was another moment of silence, though it was now comfortable one, and Finn was slowly becoming more relaxed, happy that Rachel wasn't going to dump him. Her phone started ringing and he wondered why she had it whilst she was wearing pyjamas.

"Hello. Oh, hi Puck ... Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible ... yes ... it's all sorted out ... thank you ... you know, just letting me talk, it helped a lot ... see you in a few minutes," the conversation was rushed, but after hanging up, she looked to Finn," I have to go, Puck is at my house and he can't leave until I get back."

Finn was hit with a pang of jealousy," Why is he at your house?"

"He came over because he was upset about Quinn, and he helped me dye my hair, then we started talking about our relationships and stuff. He helped me , a lot," she informed him, in no mood for his paranoia about other guys.

"He dyed your hair?" Finn scrunched his face up into a strange expression, making Rachel just roll her eyes. She stood up, heading to the door," I can give you a ride home, if you want. I was gonna go and get some pizza or something anyway."

She smiled," Thanks Finn, and I'm happy that we've had this talk. I think now we just need to learn to trust each other again."

"Exactly," Finn nodded," We'll be fine. We always are."

**Was Rachel right to forgive him? I wanna know what you think :D**


	7. Going too far

**To anyone who reads my one-shots, I don't think there'll be an update today:( I'm going to a party and all week I have to help with my auntie's wedding plans, and I have to study for school D: I will try my best though.**

**The next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Quinn please, listen to me. Kurt lied," he spoke desperately," he only did it because I cut his hair and put dye in his toothpaste."

"Yes, I know Puck, and you wonder why I don't want to talk to you," she scowled, turning away from him. He threw his hands up in annoyance,"I only did those things to him because he screwed us up. We were good until he hypnotised me. How many time do I have to repeat myself?"

"Will you just stop with the lying?"

Puck groaned loudly," I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are. And FYI, we weren't "good" before Kurt supposedly hypnotised you. You were sleeping with any girl that gave you a second look. I thought you would change. I'm having your baby, Puck, so why don't you start acting like a man and stick with one girl," she gave him one last look, before slowly stepping away, trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of escaping her eyes. _One day_ she though _he'll realise that he could have had me and regret losing me to some slut._

"Tough break," he heard Finn mumble from behind him, turning to see the boy leaning against the locker wit an amused expression on his face. He wondered whether Finn knew he'd been at Rachel's house last night and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut across.

"Yes, I know. She told me just before she left. I didn't know you could dye hair Puck," he face grew into a grin, making Puck feel embarrassed. How much had she told him?

"So, you're not mad at me then?"

Finn shook his head vigorously," Mad? No. I should really be thanking you."

"You should?" Puck frowned, looking at Finn as though he was crazy, but then again, he was dating Rachel, so he must have been.

"Yeah," he smiled," If you hadn't had had that talk with her, she wouldn't have come over to my house and we'd still be angry at each other. I owe you one."

"At least someone's love life is actually working out well," Puck grumbled to himself, wondering how he was ever going to get Quinn back. Finn nodded, placing his hand on his shoulder," I could talk to her if you want. Straighten things out. It's worth a shot."

"Really?" For once he was cool Puck.

Finn laughed," If you want me to."

"Thanks dude," they bumped their knuckles together, before the bell went," Well, see you later."

As Puck walked off, Finn smiled to himself. It looked like things between him and Puck were back to normal. He was so happy that he didn't even notice when the rest of the glee club were whispering to one another, all glancing in the direction of Rachel and Puck. Sometimes, he could be completely oblivious.

- glee -

Rachel smiled at her appearance, happy that she'd managed to get rid of all the slushie from her hair and clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Santana and Brittany enter, slowly making their way beside, putting on make up. She wasn't surprised when they completely ignored her, and just carried on regardless.

And then in came Mercedes, Quinn and Tina. She only received a small smile from Tina, but that was it. Rachel became suspicious as they all kept glancing at her, the same smirk on their faces, the same look of determination in their eyes.

Not liking the situation at all, she picked up her bag, ready to leave, when Santana shouted," Get her!"

Instantly, she felt all their hands on her, pushing her against the wall. As she struggled, their grips just tightened and she could hardly move. The door opened, making Rachel hope that it was a teacher, but when Kurt appeared, she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I told you to watch you back," he smirked, revealing the permanent marker in his hand. She wriggled some more, opening her mouth to scream though a hand was thrust over it. Quinn held her head still as he placed the cold pen to her forehead, writing across it.

"Hold still, or you'll ruin it," he informed her, concentrating on the lettering. She felt like crying. How could they do this to her?

When he stepped back, a huge smile on his face, she felt herself being let go by the girls, and her body slumped against the wall. And before she knew it, they were all gone. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to see what they'd written, but found herself staring in the mirror nonetheless.

_The most annoying girl in the universe _was written in capitals across her head.

Rachel didn't know why it hurt, but it did, and the tears began to flow quickly. Once she had calmed herself down, she tried to get the ink off, finding that it wads wasted effort. The bell had already gone, and she was sure that the halls would be empty.

Taking a step outside, she hurried to the choir room. She knew that she couldn't face the laughing of her peers right now and needed the isolation to do her some good. She was very surprised when she saw Puck sat in one of the chairs, seemingly doing nothing.

"Hi," she said quietly, noticing his forehead which said _man slut_," Kurt got you too."

He nodded," I didn't feel like going to class. Looks like you didn't either. So, what do we do now?"

She took a seat next to him, weighing up their possible options," We just leave it. I can't risk anything else. And though it was fun while it lasted, I think the pranking has out welcomed it's stay."

"I suppose so."

They heard the scatter of feet against the hallway, and a second later, there was a panting Finn in the room," Rach, I just heard from Brittany. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know about it."

She gave him a half-smile," Don't worry Finn. I'm not angry at you."

He gave a sigh of relief, making his way over to her, reading the words on her forehead. She spoke without even realising it.

"Am I annoying Finn?" And the next thing she knew, she was crying in his arms, receiving sympathetic looks from Puck.

" Rach, don't listen to what they say. Look, I think we all know that sometimes you can be a little ... irritating, but everyone is sometimes. And you acting the way you do is only because you care."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes," I guess you're right. I do care, but I wish that it wasn't written on my head for everyone to see."

"Hey, I have to put up with it too," Puck added," The two of us will have to stick together."

Finn suddenly got an idea of how to cheer Rachel up. He grabbed one of the markers from his bag, whispering to Puck, who looked at him in a strange way," You want me to _write_ on your forehead?"

"What are you doing Finn?" Rachel sighed, making her way over to them.

"It's a surprise," he said, not being able to contain his smile. Puck began writing on his head, constantly telling the boy to keep still. When Puck announced that he was finished, Finn turned around to face Rachel, the biggest of grins on his face.

"Well...?" he glanced at her for a sign of reaction. She stared up at his forehead, which was now exactly like hers and Puck's, instead his read.

_I'm in love with the most annoying girl in the universe._

Rachel flung herself at him, feeling his arms holding her protectively. She placed kisses all over his face, his neck," You're amazing."

"Hello, I _am_ still here," Puck rolled his eyes at the couple, making them both laugh. And they stayed in the choir room until the bell went for dinner. They walked through the halls proudly, Finn with his arm around Rachel as she held his waist tightly and Puck beside them. All three with huge smiles on their face. At one point they walked past Kurt, who was in complete shock. How had his plan not worked?

Puck fully embraces his new name, winking at every hot girl he saw. It was probably one of the weirdest sights most of the student at McKinley had seen.

Two football players and one of the lamest girls in school all storming down the hallway with writing on their forehead, acting like they were the coolest people on Earth.

**There's still more to come! This happened to me once, but it was quite funny then. :P What do you think? Can anyone guess what happens next? **

**Let's review people. I'm ecstatic that they've reached 30. I was smiling, like all yesterday:D**


	8. Uh oh

**So, this chapter is short, but for a reason! Mooore suspense :) I was going to update last night, but I was, kind of a little drunk**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I call this meeting into session," Kurt announced, gathering the attention of the glee club, minus Rachel, Finn and Puck," As you are all fully aware, our first plan did not have the affect we required. Instead, it seemed to give our victims more pride than humiliation."

"Yeah," Tina agreed," Did you see what Finn did for Rachel? That was so sweet."

The girls all seemed to agree, though this received them annoyed glares from the rest of the glee club. Kurt rolled his eyes, still annoyed at the fact that Finn had done that. Rachel was supposed to be embarrassed, just like he was, but he managed to disguise it with lots of anger.

"We need to concentrate guys! Puck and Rachel are the main targets, but I have nothing wrong with pranking Finn as well. Any one got any suggestions?"

Quinn spoke, though not the words that Kurt wanted to hear," Do we have to do anything else? We all feel pretty bad for what we did to Rachel and Puck. They're meant to be our friends..."

No one would have expected it from the former cheerleader, but apparently she'd gained a heart after all. Kurt stared at her with his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes wide with shock. Had she really just said that? Quinn glanced around the room, unsure of whether people agreed with what she'd said. Sure, her and Rachel weren't exactly close, or on very well speaking terms, but she wasn't about to start making her life hell ... again. And as for Puck. Well nothing really needed to be said about Puck, did it? He was the guy she loved.

"This will be the last thing, I promise," Kurt said, though unconvincingly," I want to see the look of their faces when everyone is laughing at them." _Just like me._

There was a complete silence, as nobody really knew what to say. Kurt sighed," Look, it's not difficult to think of ideas. Santana, Brittany, you two are cheerios. What sort of things do you normally do?"

Santana smirked, happy of the fact that everyone's eyes were on her," Well, normally we'd steal their clothes when they go for a shower, egg them, and the usual, slushie, but I don't think any of them are good enough."

Kurt stared at the Latina, his eyes shining with a new idea," No, they're not good enough. But what about a super slushie."

"A super slushie?" Mercedes frowned," What's one of those?"

"A slushie big enough to soak three people," he raised his brow, hoping that they would catch on.

Mike was the first to speak," Do y-you think it would work?"

"Of course it will!" he exclaimed excitedly. This was going to be the best one yet. He couldn't wait to see their faces as they get poured with the icy, sticky slushies.

- glee -

As they had glee after school that day, everyone set into motion pretty quickly. Kurt managed to steal three large bucket's from the janitor's closet, before taking them back to the choir room where they could put the plan into action.

Each one was filled right to the top, and placed directly above the door, held up by rope, which had been used so that, when the door opened, the buckets would tip upside down and the victim would be slushied.

Now, all they had to do was wait...

- glee -

Finn, Rachel and Puck were still on a high. They had put Kurt back in his place, and turned his prank around so that they were the ones out on top. And now, the three could face him again, still sporting their new look, but each with the widest smiles to show that it hadn't worked.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," Puck began, now smirking.

"Me either," Rachel agreed eagerly, clinging onto Finn's arm.

From around the corner, they heard a huge splash. They gave each other confused looks, hurrying around to see what it was, but nothing could have prepared them for the sight. The floor was covered in what looked like slushie and, as they neared, they saw none other than Coach Syvelster, head to toe in the icy slush. She stared into the room, towards the glee club, speaking slowly but with venom in her voice," Get the Figgin's office now!"

They stood up, practically running out of the room. As Sue followed, she looked at Puck, Finn and Rachel, staring at their foreheads. She knew that they hadn't done the slushy, but they were in glee club and they had writing on their foreheads, so they were obviously part of this," You too!"

"But we di-"

"I'm not in the mood for your backtalk Berry. Now get!"

Rachel frowned deeply, storming past Sue with her head held high in the air. Puck and Finn glanced at each other, shaking their heads whilst smiling at the same time. This was going to be a long day...

**So, what is Sue going to do now? I couldn't resist slushying her . Sorry for there being a lack of finchel here. **


	9. Consequences

**Next chapter. Quite longer than usual. Took me ages to write. And there will be no updates tomorrow. I'm going to a wedding. I have to be up really early :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sue, why have you got the whole club here?" Mr Schue demanded, walking into the room when he saw her, completely drowned in slushie and he couldn't stop the laugh from coming," What happened to you?"

"I will have you know William that this," she gestured towards herself," is a result of _your_ glee club playing practical jokes on unsuspecting victims like myself."

Mr Schue now looked to the twelve guilty faces kids who stood cramped on the other side of the office. As funny as it was, he had to make sure they knew that it was wrong," Guys, why did you slushie Coach Sylvester?"

"It wasn't meant for her," Mercedes admitted, receiving glares of annoyance from Kurt. Sue advance towards the girl, leaning her face closer," Then, who was it for?"

Nobody said anything, all looking down. Well, except for Rachel who seemed who have caught on that the original targets for this certain stunt and had no problem with letting that slip.

"I think," she began, eyeing Kurt," that it was intended for Puck, Finn and myself."

Figgins, Mr Schue and Sue all sighed. They all knew about the slushying problem that there seemed to be around the school but they never would have expected the usual victims to fight back and do exactly the same thing to another person.

"Why did you want to slushie these three?" Figgins asked, looking around at all of them.

Again, all the kids stayed tight lipped, even Rachel. Sue decided to take the lead, seeing as the two men in the room didn't have he ability to do so. As always, it was down to her.

"Puckerman. Hudson step forward," she ordered, watching as they both nervously took a step, separating them from the rest of the club. Glancing back at the group again, she spoke again," You too Hummel.

He joined Finn and Puck, gaining angry glares from the pair. Pacing back and forth, Sue gave the group one final stare," Join these three Miss Berry."

Rachel hesitated a moment, before stepping into the same line as the boys.

"These four," Sue said," are the reason for this, I'm sure."

"Sue, you don't know that," Mr Schue defended them.

"Apart from the writing on three of their heads and the other having an orange face and his hair cut ridiculously?" she looked towards Will, raising her brow.

He glanced over the four faces," Did you guys do this to each other?"

They all looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Of course, Rachel was the first to say something," Well, it was me and Puck who did those things to Kurt, and then it was the entire club that wrote of our heads, except for Finn. He wrote on his head himself."

She grinned proudly at the last bit, taking hold of his hand.

"But why?" he frowned, feeling a little disappointed that they would do something like this. And still, no on answered him," Look, if you don't tell me the reasons, I'll have to phone your parents up and get them to come here."

Rachel panicked upon hearing that," It was payback, for Kurt hypnotising us."

"Hypnotising you?" Sue butted in," Are you on some sort of drugs Berry?"

"No, he did! So, Noah and I found it in our best interests to seek some sort of closure on the issue, thus leading us to putting fake tan in his moisturiser and then we cut his hair. Noah tried to put dye in his toothpaste, though Kurt found it and dyed my hair purple. Then he got the rest of the glee club to pin us against the wall while he wrote on our heads," she pointed to the words on her forehead," And the only reason why Finn had something written on his head is because he was trying to cheer me up as I was very upset after the whole ordeal. I suppose this slushie was a feeble attempt of getting revenge on us as their earlier idea was a failure and Couch Sylvester accidentally walked in when it was meant to be us."

Mr Schue stared at her, mouth open," How did I not know about any of this?"

His question was followed by silence, and then Figgins spoke out," The matter is children, that Miss Sylvester was affected by these childish shenanigans you've engaged in and we have no other option than to call your parents in."

"All of our parents?" Artie frowned.

"No, not all of them," he looked towards the four who stood nearest to his desk," I am guessing that this is the fault of these four students, and just their parents will be phoned."

"Principal Figgins," Rachel interrupted," I do not think that this is fair at all. I have nothing to do with the slushie and therefore cannot be held responsible. Which is exactly the same for Finn and Noah. Kurt on the other hand..."

"Unfortunately Rachel, it is your's and Puck's actions which led to it, so you're partly to blame," Mr Schue informed her. A deep frown appeared on her face, but she said nothing else.

"Right, everyone else can go now. Will you four please take a seat?"

They did as he said, whilst the others left, not before giving them all a look of sympathy. Rachel was on the verge of hyperventilating. What were her parents going to say? She could hear principal Figgins on the phone, talking to Finn's mum at the minute, and she turned towards Kurt with a scowl on her face," I can't believe that you got me into trouble."

"You started this," he shot back, shooting his head in the other direction to emphasise that he didn't want to talk to her.

"No, Hummel, I blame you. If I get grounded for this, you're so going to pay."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Finn inserted," It's that sort of thinking that got us into this whole mess. Remember?"

The four teenagers slumped down in their chairs, whilst Mr Schue and Sue argued, trying to hide it by whispering, though it was a failed attempt.

"I'm sure they didn't mean for this to happen to you Sue," he said, clearly annoyed by her already.

"And I am more than sure that you didn't intend for you hair to look to stupid, but guess what? It does!" she argued back, flicking his hair. All four teenagers rolled their eyes.

"Children, your parents are on their way. You can wait outside until they arrive at school," Figgins informed them. They trudged out of the room, each taking a seat in the room where the receptionist was. There was about a ten minute silence, as each was wondering what their parents were going to say, especially upon seeing their new appearances. Kurt was the first to speak.

"Oh, stop sulking Rachel. I'm sick of it already," he complained.

She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him," I am _not_ sulking. I'm merely emphasising my anger with you at ruining my perfect record. This is the first time my parents have ever had to be phoned in for anything. Well, except for that time when I – never mind."

"Wait, what?" Puck looked at her confused," You got in trouble?"

"It was when I was eight," she explained," I may have tripped up this girl on purpose, causing her to fall and break her arm."

"Why did you do that?" Finn laughed.

"She got the lead role in a play. We were doing The Wizard of Oz and I really wanted to be Dorothy, but they were giving all the main parts to the older students. I ended up being a munchkin," she folded her arms, trying to forget the horrible memory.

Rachel tensed as she saw her dads making their way down the hallway, stepping into the same room as them," Rachel Berry, what have you got on your forehead?"

She immediately stood up," I erm, it wasn't me. It was, urm, it was a dare. As the glee club are having a little trouble getting along, we were given the whole rehearsal today to just find more out about each other and we ended up playing truth or dare, and I ended up being dared to write this on my head, as did Finn and Noah."

Kurt stared at Rachel with his brow furrowed in confusion. Had she just lied to her fathers so he didn't get in trouble off them? Her parents shared a look," Well, why haven't you washed it off yet? I am not going to let a daughter of mine walk around school with things written on her head."

"It's in permanent ink daddy," Rachel said, looking down at the floor. She hated being in trouble with her parents, though it was a very rare occasion.

Hiram sighed," And I suppose this is the reason why we've been called here today. You know that we expect better from you Rachel."

"I know," she said quietly," Although you're here because I've been falsely accused of slushying Coach Sylvester."

"Rachel..." Leroy began, looking his daughter in the eye.

"Daddy! It wasn't me. Coach Sylvester assumed that I had something to do with it due to the fact that I have writing on my head."

"It surely is a coincidence," he began, baring down at her. She pouted, trying to look as innocent as possible. As usual, her fathers bought it," Okay sweetie. We'll straighten this whole mess out."

A huge smile spread across her face, and they headed into Figgins office. Rachel turned to the three boys, returning to her seat.

"Woah Berry, you have them wrapped around your little finger," Puck commented, staring at her smug face.

"I know," she replied, turning her attention to three parents advancing towards them now. Puck's mother just looked angry, whereas Carole and Burt both appeared worried.

"What have you done this time Noah?" Puck heard his mum ask, rolling his eyes," It wasn't me okay? Kurt slushied Miss Sylvester and I'm getting the blame for it 'cause he wrote man slut on my head!"

She gave a long sigh, shaking her head before joining the Berry's in Figgins office. This was a regular occurrence for her. Finn looked up at Carole, feeling ashamed all of a sudden," Look, mum, I'm really sorry for you having to come out from work for this."

"I'm really disappointed in you," she frowned," Why did you do it?"

Kurt glanced at Finn, speaking up for him," It was my idea Carole. Finn had nothing to do with it. And neither did Puck or Rachel."

They all glanced over at him gratefully. However, this left Burt to bare down at his son," Kurt, this isn't you. Why did you feel the need to do this?"

He didn't know what to say. Rachel got an idea," Actually Burt, it was mine and Noah's fault. You see, we were all caught up in an extremely heated prank war, hence the writing on our foreheads, and Kurt looking well, orange, but the slushie was meant for us, and Coach Sylvester was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I'm sure he already feels terrible about it. I think you shouldn't be too hard on Kurt. He was just caught up in the moment."

"Oh, well...thank you Rachel," Burt said. He and Carole were the last to go into the office, and soon the parents were in a long discussion about how their children were going to reprimand their actions.

"You didn't need to do that Rachel," Kurt told her.

She shrugged," I know, but I think we should share the blame. After all, if we would have just left you alone, none of this would have happened."

He smiled," Yeah, but I didn't have to retaliate. Sorry about writing on your head. The rest of the club feel guilty for doing that. I'd be expecting eight apologies sometime today."

"I should hope so," Rachel said, looking back into the office," What do you think is going to happen?"

"The usual," Puck stepped in, the most experienced in this field," Your parents come out. Tell you not to do it again and that's it."

Rachel gave a gasp, suddenly realising something," What if this goes on my permanent record? I will never become a Broadway star with this haunting me through my life."

Finn wrapped his arm around her, trying to reassure her," Don't worry. It'll be fine. They don't bother putting stuff like this on your record."

"You're sure?"

He nodded, completely certain. The sound of the door opening caught their attention and their heads shot to it. Mr Schue stood there," You guys can come in now."

They slowly made their way in, standing behind their parents. Figgins spoke," Children, we have decided that we are going to put this little event behind us, as long as you apologise to Miss Sylvester and clean up your mess. Oh, and you will have detention for a week."

"Detention?" Rachel looked as though someone had stolen all her prized possessions.

"Yes," Sue said," Although the amount of time is a little disappointing. If it were up to me, you four would have been expelled."

"But it is not up to you Sue!" Figgins glared at her, returning to the parents," Thank you for your time. You may go."

There was a mutter of "thank you"s from the parents as they left the room, their children following unwillingly. Except for Puck, who was happy the one week of detention. It was an improvement on last time.

"Rachel," Leroy began," We want you to know that what you did was wrong, and are therefore grounded for a whole week."

"Grounded? Daddy, please no. Not that. Anything but that," she begged.

"You know I hate doing it, but you have to learn. I'll be confiscating all of your musicals until your grounding is over."

"Fine!" she huffed, storming ahead of them. Kurt laughed," She always was dramatic."

Carole glanced at the two boys," You do realise that you're grounded too?"

"What?" they said in unison.

"For two weeks," Burt said sternly. There was a groan from both, though they followed without saying another word.

**One more chapter left :D I might write a story about each day of their detention, but I'm not sure. Should I?**

**Review! I lurrve them.**


	10. Conclusions

**So, I tried to just keep the ending short and sweet and, due to the encouragement from all you awesome people, I will write each day in detention :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The glee club sat in the auditorium, as the choir room still had to be cleaned of the slushie all over the floor, whilst Mr Schue stood of the stage.

"I suppose, after all of this week's events," he glanced at the four teenagers, who looked down with guilt ridden expressions," that none of you have done the assignment."

There was a general mumble of "no"s and "I forgot."

"You can get away with it. _This_ time. We can't be slacking off guys. We have Regionals soon and we have to be consistently trying hard to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Do you understand?" everyone nodded in agreement, though not really listening that much after the long day. Friday's always were a drag," Anyway, I've kept you long enough. Go, enjoy the weekend, but I want you here on Monday ready to put lots of effort it."

"Sure thing Mr Schue," Santana said sarcastically.

"Before you go though, I think a few of us need to apologise to Puck and Rachel."

The club did as they were told, each saying sorry, and then going to explain how they feel terrible about it. Kurt cleared his throat to get everyone's attention," I think, if we've learned anything from this whole ... event, is that we should never prank each other again."

"I agree," Rachel chirped in,the words still on her forehead, stubbornly staying there no matter how hard she'd tried to clean it. Finn, from beside her, nodded.

"As do I," Mr Schue concurred," And there will be consequences far worse than detention next time."

The kids wondered what he meant by that, though nobody asked him. Everyone began up the stairs, Mr Schue saying one last thing," Oh, see you four in detention."

"You're monitoring it?" Rachel asked, receiving a nod in reply. She gave Finn a smile, taking his hand as they ascended the stairs to the stood. Though she was still dreading detention for a _whole week_, she knew that Mr Schue wouldn't make it too unbearable, as he'd probably just talk about glee things.

Puck stood waiting for them, his body leaning against the stiff door frame. He found himself startled when Quinn walked towards him, as the last time they'd spoken she'd been screaming at him, and he was in no mood for that to start again. Though, as she stopped before him, her face had more a look of regret than anger or fury.

"Puck, I need to apologise," she started quietly, keeping her eyes locked on his face. He stood up straight, momentarily confused," You do?"

"Yes. Finn told me everything. You don't know how bad I feel about shouting at you," she frowned, her voice becoming higher and higher as she spoke. He immediately felt the need to hold and comfort her.

"No, don't feel bad. You're right. I should stop fooling around with other girls. Especially if I can have you."

"I thought," she laughed through the tears," That Puckzilla couldn't be tied down by one woman?"

"Well, you thought wrong."

She felt the grin slide onto her face, both shocked and amazed that Puck had the decency to change for one person. Puck began to speak again, a sheepish look on your face," And technically, it's two girls, so..."

This time, she laughed, reaching out to hug him tightly. And Puck felt himself smiling too. When they pulled apart, he noticed Finn and Rachel walking past. He stopped them, whispering to Finn," Thanks dude."

Finn grinned, tightening his grasp around Rachel's shoulder," Any time."

Now Puck looked down at Rachel, who was staring straight back at him. She was the first to break the awkward silence," Look Noah, I know that you said we weren't friends b-"

He shushed her," Berry, that's old news. You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were. Friends?"

"I'd love that."

He held out his fist, as he did with guys, expecting her to do the same, but she pulled him into a hug, standing on her tiptoes. She let go of him, returning to Finn's side, a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to admit it in public though. And don't hug me again."

She laughed," I wouldn't dream of it. Come on Finn."

They gave Quinn and Puck a small wave before leaving.

"I still can't believe I have a whole week of detention," she admitted, frowning slightly. This caused her eyebrows to furrow, making Finn laugh.

"Chill Rach. It's not that bad. Just an hour of sitting around, and since Mr Schue is doing it, I'm sure you'll be fine."

She smiled up at him," Will you call me tonight? Ever since my musicals were taken away, my nights have been lonely."

"Sure," Finn replied, excited at the thought already," I can think of other way to make your nights better though."

And with a wink, he got into the car. Rachel, blushing, got in the passenger seat, thinking about that all important night. But, as Finn started singing along to the radio, she was brought back to the present and left just the consider what would happen then. Especially in her first encounters of detention.

Everyone ready for detention? :P No idea when they'll be up so just stay alerted people. Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
